HellFire
by Kinetic Chemistry
Summary: Ryro. They created life. So, could that life bring them back together? AU.
1. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

A/N: This is my first Ryro fic... I hope it's ok...

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Remembrance**

Rogue(Marie) D'Ancanto sat in the kitchen of her home in Anchorage, Alaska. She had always dreamt of coming to the_ Land of the Midnight Sun_. Even before everything had happened. Her mutation coming into gear, her running away from her home state of Mississippi, tagging along with Logan(aka Wolverine), going to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, almost dying at the hands of a Metal Maniac, joining the X-Men, breaking up with Bobby after seeing him kiss Kitty, getting the 'cure'...

Yes, Rogue got the 'cure'. The shot that took away her curse of being Untouchable...

-

Almost Nine years ago

_After the pain of her transformation back to a 'human', Marie walked out of the Cure Center. Looking around she saw the faces of those who obviously thought the 'cure' a nuisance and the faces of those just like her. People, Mutants, who's powers controlled their lives. _

_She just took a deep breath and walked on down the street. She was no longer a Mutant. She no longer had to worry or care about what happened. Though, deep down inside she did._

"_I can't believe it." Marie heard a voice coming from behind her. A voice she recognized all too well. A voice she missed._

_Closing her eyes, she slowly turned around and let out a small breath she'd been holding. She opened her eyes and there he stood. He wasn't the same though. His hair was no longer the color of deep brown, it almost looked like the fire he obsessed over. He looked stronger and confident. His eyes though, were the same. _

"_Hello, John." She said. She knew she was supposed to be angry with him. After all he did leave and join the Brotherhood and was now an enemy, but... She couldn't. _

"_You took the 'cure'." He stated with slight malice in his tone, "How could you take the cure?!" _

_Rogue looked around. She didn't want to meet his eyes. She wanted to focus on anything but him. So, she focused on the alley entry they were standing in front of. _

"_How could you do something like that for the Ice-Prick?!" John accused, "Your so pathetic." _

_Rogue's head snapped up, her eyes narrowed in a glare, "Ah didn't do this fa Bobby." She said. The hurt present in her tone at remembering him and Kitty kissing on the iced over fountain. "Ah did this fa ma self, John." Her eyes started to water as her glare dispersed. "Ah did this so ah could feel, so ah could touch." She started to walk closer to him, "Do you have any idea what it's like to nawt be able to touch anythin', anyone." Her southern accent was really coming off with her explanation. "You go ahead and tell ya self ah did this fa Bobby, but you shouldn't accuse when you know nothin'."_

_Rogue was now only a mere inch away from John. Her jaw was clamped down and she was trying very hard to glare at him, but the forming of tears wouldn't let her. _

_John looked down at her with a fire in his eyes that startled Rogue. She'd never seen that look before. It was full of want, lust and if she let herself believe, love. _

_Rogue bit her lip, while looking up at him, the tears in her eyes subsided. Bobby had never looked at her that way. Never. _

_Before she knew it John's lips had crashed down on hers. At first there was shock, but the feeling of his warm lips against her was, and the knowing that she wouldn't suck out his life force, she responded in the only way she knew how. She kissed him back with just as much want and lust that was in John's eyes. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist. His hand slightly going up the back of her shirt, massaging the lower part of her back, making a small moan escape from Rogue's lips. _

_-_

_John's eyes opened and he was staring at a white ceiling. He raised his head up a bit and found he was definitely not at the brotherhood base. He suddenly realized the dark brown hair that was scattered over the right side of his chest. And then the white streaks... Her bare arm was laying over his torso and his right arm was under her. _

_He smiled as he remembered the nights events. Everything was perfect. He smiled even more as he realized he was her first. _

_He remembered back when Rogue first arrived at the Mansion. He was the one to fall for her first. He had told Bobby and Bobby made it his life mission to take her before John could do anything. Damn, the ice-Prick!_

_But, then again he had her, now. Then, it dawned on him. He didn't have her. She was still with Bobby (_or so he thought_). She would probably say it was a mistake and that it was something they should forget about. John frowned. He wouldn't be able to forget what happened. It was the best thing that ever happen to him, how could he forget?_

_-_

_Rogue smiled as she awoke, though her eyes were still closed. She stretched her arm out and found that, what was supposed to be a full space, was empty. _

_Her eyes snapped open and what her hand told her was true. John was no longer there. She sat up with haste and looked around. Only her clothes littered the floor. She stood up, the blue hotel sheets wrapped around her. She winced a bit with the sudden pain, but just carried on. She went to the bathroom and looked he wasn't there, either._

_Her breathing started to get heavy. And she started to shake slightly. Was that all he wanted? Maybe she did mistake that last look. But, no matter how hurt she felt and how much she wanted to forget that night, since he left, she would never forget how he made her feel. Wanted. _

-

Present

Rogue picked up her coffee cup with her gloved hand. The so called 'cure' had been a scandalous lie. _It was not a permanent injection. It was a fraudulent device_, she told herself as she remembered what happened eight years ago. Her heart gave a pull and the sadness from when his leaving filled her being.

"Hey! I home!" Called a young a female voice.

Rogue pushed all her troubles away and looked at the back door where an eight year old girl with natural brown hair and natural blonde streaks came in from the back yard.

"Uncle Logan just dropped me off. He told me to tell you hello." The girl said setting her backpack on the floor and taking her shoes off. Trying to make a run for it to her room.

"What did you do this time?" Rogue asked her the girl, standing up.

The girl turned around and plastered a cheesy smile on, "Billy Turners desk just kind of..." The Girl scratched her head, "...caught fire."

"Peyton!" Rogue exclaimed. "You know betta than to use ya powers at school!"

"But, m..."Peyton tried.

"No, Peyton Pyro D'Ancanto-_Allerdyce_!" Rogue said firmly. Peyton winced as her full name was said. It was just too long, "Get to ya room." Rogue told her daughter.

Peyton's green eyes glared up at her mother and then she stomped off up the stairs to her room, slamming the door in the process.

Rogue sighed and then sat backdown. This was the seventh time someone's desk set fire and Peyton was sent home for it. She was so much like her father. Too much like her father. Not only did she inherit his hair and eyes, but his temper, attitude, and Mutation. Only she could _create _and manipulate fire.


	2. Coming Home

**Chapter Two**

**Coming Home**

"Come on, Rogue." Logan pleaded. "She can't keep doing this. She needs to get her powers under control." For the past two months Logan has tried to coax Rogue into taking Peyton to the Mansion. "She needs to be around people like her."

Rogue looked to her old friend. "She is. She has you and Ah, Logan," Rogue told him. She couldn't go back to New York. She couldn't see those people. Especially since she betrayed them all.

"They're not going to know, Rogue." Logan told her.

"Oh, really? Well, how about when she walks through that dawr and they see her. She has his hair, his eyes, attitude... Logan she's a miniture version of him in female form." Rogue sighed, "Plus, the Professor..."

"Is alive."

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Don't ask me how it's possible. Storm called me the other day and told me. All I know is that he's alive." Logan told her.

Rogue looked at the floor. Staring into the fibers of the carpet in her living room. She thought over the facts for going. _The Professor could help Peyton_. _Help her with her powers_. Rogue sighed, "Fine. We'll go."

"Well, go wake little Ms. Hellfire up then." Logan said, "Better, yet. I'll go do it." he stood up and headed to the stairs.

"Logan, we can't go today." Rogue said and stood up following him up to the second floor of the house.

"Yes, we can and we are. Now go start packing her a bag." Logan told her as they stepped into the eight year olds room. Logan rolled his eyes at the rock posters on the wall. Three Days Grace, Alice in Chains, Green Day, Evanescence... "I can't believe you let her listen to that shit." Logan whispered.

"Oh, and Black Sabbath, ZZ Top, and Judas Priest is betta?" Rogue whispered back giving him a I-know-you-let-her-listen-to-that look.

"At least they don't have cuss words in every song." Logan said quietly.

"Logan, cuss word are in ya every sentence." Rogue said grabbing Peyton's suit case from the top of the girls closet. Logan just rolled his eyes and walked up to the bed.

"Peyton..." he said and nudged her a little, "Peyton time to get up..." the girl didn't even move. "Yo, Hellfire get your ass up."

Rogue looked at him with brows raised, "What ah tell you?" She said with a smirk.

"Will you two, please shut up. Girls trying to get some rest here." Peyton moaned.

"Hun, you have to get up. We're leaving." Rogue said and sat the suit case on the bed.

Peyton shot up in bed, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"New York." Logan told her.

"Why are we going there?" Peyton asked. Nobody answered her.

Rogue just started to rummaging through her daughters dresser and closet throwing the clothes into the suit case. And Logan just stood there.

"Why are we going to New York?" Peyton asked again.

"We're gonna to see an ol' friend." Rogue told her and closed the suit case. "Now, get up and get dressed, while ah pack ma self. Logan seems to be in a hissy fit to get out of here before eight." Rogue said and smirked at Wolverine.

**(((((X Men)))))**

They were all sitting in Logan's Ford 150, waiting for the light to change green. Logan sat comfortably in the drivers seat, Rogue reading a book in the passenger seat, and Peyton was listening to music on her walkman in the backseat.

"Can we stop by McDonald's? I'm hungry for a sausage McMuffin and some hashbrowns." Peyton said pulling her headphones down to her neck.

Logan nodded, "Sure thing, Kid." he told her as the light finally turned green. He went straight, and pulled into the McDonald's, ordering them all a little something, and then getting back on the road.

"Why didn't we take a plane?" Peyton asked crumbing a hashbrown wrapper up and throwing it in the bag.

"There not safe." Rogue said remembering when she was sucked out of the X-Jet.

**(((((X Men)))))**

About a week later they were entering New York. Rogue was driving, Logan was sprawled out on the backseat, snoring, and Peyton was sleeping in the passenger seat her headphones hanging on her neck.

Taking some secret roads throughout New York, Rogue found herself coming through the gates of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Did anyone know they were coming? Of Course the Professor had to know, with his mutation he probably knew they were coming, before she did. She wondered if he knew about Peyton and who her father was? He probably more then likely did...

Coming to a stop she saw that her thoughts had been right. The Professor did know. He was sitting in his wheelchair, smiling at the truck. She was overly joyed that he was the only one out there.

Rogue reached behind her and started to shake Logan. "Logan get ya ass up." she said, "We're here."

Logan blinked a few times before he was fully awake. After yawning he opened up the door and got out. As did Rogue. She could feel the tears start to fill her eyes at the sight of the Professor. The sight of the school alone made her feel at home. The Professor started to head in their direction and Rogue met him half way before bending over and engulfing him in a hug, making sure that there was no skin on skin contact first.

Charles smiled, "It's good to see you too, Rogue."

Breaking away, Logan walked up and held out his hand, which the Professor took, "Glad your back, Old man."

"So am I." The Professor told him as their hands dropped. Looking beyond Rogue and Logan, the Professor's eyes came to that of a girl walking towards them. Charles smiled, "You must be Peyton Allerdyce."

Rogue's eyes widened and her heart stopped, _Oh, God he knows_.

_It's ok, Rogue. I don't think any different of you. You loved him. There's nothing wrong with that._ Rogue heard the Professor's voice in her head. And she smiled as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah, I'm Peyton." The female Allerdyce said, "Or Hellfire, either or."

"Hellfire? Why Hellfire?" The Professor asked acting as if he didn't already know her mutation.

Peyton smiled, "Because I can do this." Peyton held up a fisted hand and then opened it, and a flame appeared.

"You're a Pyromaniac." Charles smiled.

Peyton nodded, "So, was my dad. I never met him though. But, my mom did tell me that he could only manipulate the fire. But, I don't care. He's still a god among insects in my eyes." She smiled.

Both Rogue and Logan froze at the girls words, they had heard that before, and not out of a cute little girl, but that of the Metal Lord. When they looked at Xavier they saw that he was still smiling.

"Why don't you all come in and get settled." Charles said, and started to turn around in his wheelchair heading back towards the school.

Rogue and Peyton followed as Logan hurried to go get their bags.

Walking into the school, was like the first time. Rogue felt safe and peaceful. She smiled and took in the scent of polished wood. She always thought that the Mansion smelt like polished wood, she didn't know why. She just did.

"I've arranged two rooms up in the Adult's dorm for you and Logan. And Peyton here will have two roommates, if that's alright?" The Professor told them and both Rogue and Peyton nodded.

Logan came in trying not to drop their suitcases. So, he set them down.

"Logan, you can take those up to the Adult's dorm. I'm sure you remember where that is." The Professor said and Logan nodded. After Logan picked the suitcases back up and left the Professor looked at Peyton and asked, "Would you like to meet your roommates?"

"Sure." Peyton said and Charles smiled leading the way.

**(((((X Men)))))**

Coming to the Girls dorms and to a door, Charles Xavier knocked. And the three of them waited. Until a girl with blonde short hair answered.

"Oh, hello Professor." the girl said.

Rogue smiled. The Girl looked to be Peyton's age. And she hoped that her and Peyton would become friends.

"Hello, Chloe." The Professor greeted with a smile, "This here is Peyton." he said looking at the young Allerdyce, "She's going to be your new roommate."

Chloe smiled, "Oh, cool." She said and opened the door some more, "Yo, Jillian our new Roommate is here!" Chloe hollered.

Another girl, with black hair came up and greeted them all with a soft, 'hello'. She too looked to be around eight years old.

"Jillian, this is Peyton." Charles said introducing the young girls. "Now, Peyton we'll leave you here. Your mother and I have to talk. Is that alright?"

Peyton nodded and Charles and Rogue started to head for his office.

The girls looked at Peyton as they let her in and closed the door. They pointed to her side of the room. And Peyton went over and sat on her bed.

"So, what can you guys do?" Peyton asked.

Chloe smiled and picked up her math book she threw it in the air and concentrating on the book, it suddenly exploded.

"Awesome." Peyton exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Chloe said smiling, "My codename is Rage. Just so you know."

Peyton nodded, still smiling. And then looked to Jillian.

"I make people blind." Jillian told her.

"That's so cool." Peyton exclaimed. She really had't met any other mutants besides her mom and Uncle Logan...So any and every mutation was of her likings.

"She can also cure the blind." Chloe told her. "And everyone calls her Cree." Peyton just nodded, "What can you do?"

Peyton looked down at her shoes and then raised a suddenly flaming open hand. She pointed to her right shoe and the flame jumped. Her shoe started to burn and the smell of burnt rubber started to come off from it. When she closed her hand, both the fire on her shoe and the fire in her hand was gone.

"Awesome!" Chloe and Jillian shouted. And Peyton smiled, "They call me Hellfire."

**(((((X Men)))))**

"So, she needs to find some control over her powers." Charles Xaviers stated. And Rogue nodded. "You know she looks so much like her father." he suddenly said.

"I know." Rogue sighed.

"Do you miss him?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

Rogue couldn't believe they were talking about this, "It's been almost nine years Professor. I really don't know."

Charles smiled, "You've had a long day. Why don't you go take a nap?"

Rogue smiled, "I think I will. But, can you help her? She needs some kind of control over it."

Charles nodded, "I most certainly will try." He told her and she smiled and stood up, leaving.

**(((((X Men)))))**

Brotherhood Headquarters in Canada

Magneto was waiting for his protégée of nine years to show up. He was supposed to be here earlier. But, Magneto guessed he slept in. Which he was quite alright with, due to the fact that for the past nine years his protégée was a sorrowful mess.

The metal door opened and in stepped the Pyromaniac wearing blue jeans, a brown t-shirt and a red zip up sweater.

"Pyro." Eric greeted.

"Sorry I'm late." Pyro said and sitting in the metal chair across from Magneto.

"It's quite alright, son." He told him. "I have a mission for you." Pyro straightened up in his chair as his leader mentioned a mission. "From some source I found the School has some new guests. We don't know if they are mutant or human. We don't know if they are part of the X-Men. So, we need to find out. I would like you go and scout it out."

Pyro nodded, "Ok. I'll leave today."

"Can a week be good enough to find out everything we need?" Magneto asked.

"Mags, I've been scouting for you for seven years, now. I could get all the information in two day." Pyro told him.

"Yes, but you need no pressure, so a week it is." Magneto told him. Pyro nodded and stood up heading for the door. "And Pyro?" John twisted his head around, "Take Mystique."

Pyro just nodded and left.

* * *

A/N: Hey, thank you for the reviews. :) And I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you like this one as well... 


	3. The Findings

**Chapter Three**

**The Findings**

In a forest a mile away from the school grounds were too mutants. One pinning up a tent and one staring into the fire that he had built mere seconds ago, when the sun went down. Both, of them there to scout.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help and pin your own tent up?" Asked the blue skinned, red haired mutant.

Pyro looked away from his obsession and glared at Mystique. He stood up and started to walk away from their camp.

"Where do you think your going?" Mystique asked.

Pyro turned around, "We're here to scout the school. So, I'm going to scout. Stay here." He was about to turn around.

"And if I don't..." Mystique egged him on. She knew about his change and why. Of course she knew _why_. She had to know. Besides it was her daughter he left almost eight years ago. The only person she ever told was Magneto. And that's why Eric sent them. Mystique told him everything. He was her lover after all and you confide almost everything with your companion. And she told him _everything._ Even about _their_ return to the school. And Eric thought Pyro had the right to know. _Deep down he really is a good man_, Mystique thought.

Pyro glared at her, "This is _my_ mission. _I'm_ in charge. You listen to_ me_, understand?"

Mystique only nodded. And Pyro walked off.

**(((((X Men)))))**

Peyton escaped from her room and crept out to the gardens Storm had showed her earlier. She walked around, really hoping that she wouldn't get caught, it was twelve o'clock. She needed a breather. She'd been on the road for almost a week and now she was meeting mutants left and right. She was only eight and she felt like she could just fall and sleep, she was so tired. But, she couldn't sleep.

Peyton went over and watched some fireflies that surrounded some roses. She always loved them. She liked to watch and see if their lower glowing halves would burn something. It was a bit deranged, yes, but her mom told her she got it from her father. Apparently he loved to set things on fire, just like her.

Peyton held up her hand and there a flame danced in her palm. She watched it and smiled. Her mother had told her that there used to be a cure and she took it. She couldn't understand that. Her mother's gift was apart of who she was. How could you destroy apart of yourself? But, then again her mother had her powers back. So, every time Peyton thought about it, the thought would usually die down.

She picked a rose and sat it on the cement walkway. And then she sat down with her legs crossed, and put the rose to fire. She watched as the flame engulfed the beautiful thing. She smelt as the burning threw off the rose's scent a little more and then started to small charred. She smiled while she watched the flame.

About twenty feet away, Pyro was crouched down. Watching the girl. He smiled as he saw her mutation. She was a Pyromaniac. And he envied her gift of creating fire.

He watched as she set the flower aflame and stared at it. The girl reminded him a lot of himself. She was obsessed with fire as well, by the looks of it. It was kind of funny, because not only her obsession reminded him of himself. But, her looks as well. Her hair, he really didn't see her eyes. So, only her hair.

Pyro then saw someone coming. He couldn't see who it was because it was dark. But when it got closer to the girl. He froze in his spot. It was her. It was... It was _her. _He watched as a gloved hand came and rested on the girls shoulder, the girl jumped a little and when she turned around she smiled and slightly glared.

"Mom!" He heard the fire obsessed kid say. And Pyro's mouth fell.

"Sorry, hun. But, what are you doin' out here?" He heard Rogue ask.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I needed a breather, ok. Plus, I couldn't get any sleep. My roommates are cool and everything. But, they talk constantly."

"And there is a burnin' rose, because..."

"I needed to set something on fire. I was thinking about the mansion, but with all the people I could never get away with it." The girl said sarcastically. Pyro still just watched. _No, It can't be. I'm not... No..._

"Ya just like ya father, Peyton Allerdyce." Rogue said and Pyro felt a little dizzy. "Now, lets get inside before you catch ya death, out in this New York weatha."

"Alright." Peyton told Rogue and stopped the rose from burning, which it wasn't quite a rose any longer, but mostly ashes.

Peyton took her moms hand and Rogue helped her up. And then they started to walk off. Pyro watched as they left. He felt slightly sick. And dizzy. And then darkness covered his flaming world.

**(((((X Men)))))**

"Pyro. Pyro. Pyro!" yelled a pissed off voice.

Pyro's eyes started to blink open and he saw Mystique standing over him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Why the hell was he on the ground?

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Around one in the morning." Mystique told him. Her voice a little serene. "What happened?" She asked.

"I...There...They..." He stumbled over his word, "Nothing, go back to the camp. I'll be there in a little while."

Mystique only nodded and headed back in the direction of the camp. She knew what happened she saw it all. Her granddaughter, her daughter, Pyro fainting... But, she'd keep it to herself. No one could know Rogue and Peyton were apart of her family, except Eric of course.

Pyro walked out of the forest and onto the school grounds. He needed to find Rogue. He needed to talk to her.

**(((((X Men)))))**

Rogue tucked Peyton in and kissed her forehead. She was grateful that she could actually touch her daughter without fear of killing her.

"Ah love you." Rogue told her.

"I love you too, mom." Peyton said and turned over to go to sleep.

Rogue left the room of sleeping girls and went to the kitchen. She went to a cupboard and smiled as she saw they still kept the popcorn there. She took a bag and stuck in into the microwave. Turning around she almost leapt out of her skin.

"Bobby! What the hell?" She said grabbing her heart. "You tryin' to give me a heart attack or somethin'?"

"Sorry, I just... Who's Peyton's father?" Bobby asked. He had met the girl earlier today and he needed to know.

"Peyton's father is the only man I've eva _been_ with. Nawt that it's any of ya business." Rogue told him.

"So it's true, you are a traitor." Bobby said slightly sad.

Rogue scoffed, "Save me the dramatics, Bobby." She then turned around when the microwave started to beep and she took her popcorn out.

"You slept with the enemy, Rogue." Bobby said threw gritted teeth.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Ah was 'cured', Bobby. Ah didn't have any enemies. And ah still don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked.

"It means, ah'm neutral to what's goin' on in this war. Ah'm not gonna choose sides. Whoeva wins, wins." She said pouring her popcorn into a bowl.

"But, you're an X-Men." Bobby stated.

"No, ah'm nawt, Bobby. Ah haven't been an X-Men for almost nine years. Ah'm here for ma daughter, that's all." Rogue told him and walked out of the Kitchen.

**(((((X Men)))))**

Rogue walked to her door in the Adult sleeping quarters. She opened it and stepped in. Going over to the bed and setting her popcorn down. She went over and got a soda from the little mini frig, courtesy of Logan. She then sat down on the bed, popcorn in lap.

She turned the bed side lamp on and when she looked up she screamed. She brought a hand to her mouth and her breathing was erratic. The popcorn bowl fell to the floor and she was almost going into hysterics from the slight fear.

"Rogue." He said, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Rogue's breathing was still off as she asked, "Why are you here?"

"Rogue..." He didn't know how to go about this, what was he supposed to say? "Why does she have my last name?" He asked.

Rogue froze. He knew. _Oh, ma god_, she thought.

"Rogue?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Rogue felt the tears fill her eyes, "You left. You just left..." She said as the tears fell down her cheeks, "Ah didn't know where to find you. Ah wanted to tell you. Ah wanted you to be there. But, ah didn't know where you were. You just left, John..." she said covering her face with her bare hands.

John looked at her, his eyes wide, with that he had his answer. And he felt terrible. He left her. He left her with a baby to raise all on her own. "Oh, god." he said and sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

Rogue looked up at him tears running down her face.

"Ah'm sorry." She told him.

John started to shake his head, "No, no don't be." He stood up and walked over to her sitting on the bed. "Don't ever be sorry, Rogue."

Rogue only nodded. And then she felt skin on skin contact. John was holding her hand. She suddenly tried to pull away, she didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't let her. He kept hold of her hand. And nothing happened. Rogue couldn't feel the pulling that usually occurred when people touched her skin.

"Ah'm nawt hurtin' you, Why?" Rogue asked.

John shrugged, "Who knows." He said, "God, I'm sorry." He could feel the tears sting the corners of his eyes. "You were with the Ice-Cube. I thought you would think it was a mistake."

"That's why you left?" Rogue asked and John gave a nod, "Well, just so you know. Ah broke up with Bobby before ah gawt the 'cure'. Ah caught him kissin' Kitty."

"That basterd, I knew I should have never left." John said. "What's her full name?" John asked.

Rogue smiled, "Peyton Pyro D'Ancanto Allerdyce."

John smiled, "Pyro?" Rogue just nodded, "What's her favorite color?"

"Red and Orange." John smirked, "And she also is obsessed with fire. In Alaska she kept settin' kids desks on fire." Rogue told him and he laughed, "And she's gawt ya hair and eyes, nawt to mention ya attitude. Pretty much she's all you."

"She looks like you too." John told her, "When I saw her out there with you. You two looked alike."

Rogue looked down at their hands. They were still intertwined.

"Ah've missed you." She told him. Now, looking in his eyes.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

A/N: Here's the next chapter I hope you liked it. :) 


End file.
